Connecting a tractor to an implement with a clevis and hitch pin can sometimes be time consuming if the tractor and implement are not aligned. Often, an operator must visually check for the alignment which requires him/her to exit the vehicle and make this determination. If not aligned, the tractor must be repositioned to accordingly. Sometimes, the two are slightly misaligned wherein the pin does not properly seat. In situations such as this, the operator may have to again reposition the tractor. It would be beneficial to provide tractors with a system to manipulate the tractor from the ground near the hitch to allow the hitch pin to drop into place.
A tractor positioning system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,322,482. This system includes positioning controls outside of an operator station of the tractor that can be actuated by an operator while maintaining contact with the tractor to move the tractor forward or reverse to connect an implement. There is a needed which lets an operator steer as well as move the tract forward and reverse.